


Mandatory Education

by krillia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krillia/pseuds/krillia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running out of options of how to deal with an ever-erratically behaved Gokudera, Tsuna enlists Ryouhei and Yamamato for some unorthodox techniques to try to convince his hotheaded guardian of his place as a valuable member of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Education

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt in the KHR kinkmeme of 2008.

Tsuna didn’t consider himself to be the kind of guy who would use the word ‘unacceptable’ as a one-word statement, but as he listened to the report of the raid, the word was bouncing around in his mind and demanding he pay attention to it. The raid hadn’t failed, quite to the contrary, but there were certain things about it that were unacceptable.

Like the behavior of his right-hand man.

Staring at his subordinate, Tsuna wondered how it was that Gokudera wasn’t dead yet, or that he hadn’t gotten someone else killed. It was time for this to stop. Gokudera might have problems, he understood that, but 10 years was enough time to just Get. Over. It.

“Gokudera,” he said softly, looking at the man kneeling before him with his lips pressed to his ring.

“Tenth?” the other man murmured, willing to take his punishment. Already knowing that he was going to be punished. Perhaps even believing that he deserved one.

“How many times is this, Gokudera?”

“Sir?”

“How many times have you gone running into a fight before anyone else was ready, simply because you couldn’t be bothered to wait?”

“I…” Gokudera began, then trailed off, ashamed.

Of course he was ashamed. He couldn’t properly answer the question. Because it wasn’t that he couldn’t be bothered to wait, it was that he genuinely thought he should go. By himself. Leaving behind the rest of the team. 10 years, and Gokudera still didn’t get it.

“More than enough times,” Tsuna said, coldly, desperately trying to keep himself distanced and aloof, as befitted his position and the situation. “You’ve been warned.”

“Yes, sir.” Gokudera replied meekly, and that frustrated Tsuna more than the disobedience and stupidity, really. Gokudera never even really thought he was in the right, which was the hardest thing. He just did things guided by some strange, malformed kind of instinct and left it at that.

“Good. Go to your apartment now. I need to think upon your punishment. Dismissed.”

Gokudera murmured his assent, not even climbing to his feet as he backed from the room. Tsuna sighed as the door slid shut, his demeanor melting into the one of frustration and worry that he was actually feeling. “Why!” he asked, slumping back into his chair and wrapping his arms around himself. “Why does he keep doing this to me? To himself”

“He’s scared,” Yamamoto murmured from his left, where he knelt in the shadows. “He doesn’t know how to play well with others.”

“I know! Why not? It’s going to get him killed. It’s going to get someone ELSE killed. He won’t even let them help him if he’s injured, half the time. I don’t want to hurt him, I don’t want to demote him, but…”

“He needs someone to prove to him that being helped, accepting it, and waiting won’t hurt things.”

Tsuna raised an eyebrow to the shadows at his right. The words were fairly calm, seeing who was saying them. “Extreme lessons?”

“Something like that,” Ryohei said with a smile.

“I’ve tried, though. I don’t want to hurt him,” Tsuna said hesitantly.

“So you don’t. Let us do it. He wouldn’t hate you, anyway, so even if it doesn’t work you’ll be fine, especially if you aren’t directly involved.”

“I…” Tsuna dropped his head, defeated but slightly desperate. "Alright."

____

Gokudera was sitting at his desk, head bent low over a piece of paper that he just couldn’t quite manage to read. He’d failed the Tenth, again. Again. Dammit. He slammed his hand into the desk, hard enough to hurt, and the sound stopped echoing just at the moment the doorbell rang. Growling, Gokudera pushed himself up to answer it.

“Yamamoto,” he hissed. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Tsuna sent me,” the swordsman answered with a strange, slightly uncomfortable smile. “I’m supposed to bring you to him.”

“…fine,” Gokudera said, slipping on his shoes. “Lead the way, idiot.”

The strange smile stayed. “I said ‘bring’, not ‘lead’,” Yamamoto said, and suddenly his hand whipped out, catching Gokudera off guard and behind the neck. The smaller man crumpled at his feet, and Yamamoto scooped him up easily, heading to where Ryohei and the slightly nervous 10th boss of the Vongola family waited. Between the three of them they made short work of Gokudera’s clothes, removing them and tying his wrists and feet, binding his hands to a ring a few feet from the ground. The timing was excellent, and Gokudera was coming to just as they finished. Ryohei and Yamamoto stepped back quickly, out of the Gokudera’s sight. Tsuna stood, swallowing nervousness and spoke Gokudera’s name loudly, before he had a chance to freak out completely.

“Gokudera!” he commanded, and the man snapped to as much attention as he could, eyes wary.

“I really didn’t want to have to do this, Gokudera,” Tsuna continued. “But you’ve given me no choice. All I require of you for the next few hours is that you do as we say. Please don’t struggle.”

Gokudera was silent, unsure what to say. He was bound. Helpless and naked. Without dynamite or a ring, and…nervous. And what the fuck did the Tenth mean by ‘we’?.

“That’d be me, if you’re thinking what I think you are,” the voice purred in his ear, and Gokudera’s head snapped around to stare for a brief moment at Yamamoto before the swordsman pulled a blindfold over his eyes. “Don’t freak out. This is for your own good.”

Gokudera cringed in the sudden darkness, and fought against the ropes holding him, despite Tsuna’s request, feeling guilty for it, but even more helpless when he realized that there was no give to them. Yamamoto was too close to him, kneeling well in his personal space, and Gokudera could feel him, even without seeing him, pushing. He tried to slide sideways, only to find himself hitting someone else, who had apparently moved up silently when he wasn’t paying attention. “You just need to get your priorities straight,” Ryohei said, and when Gokudera opened his mouth to protest, the boxer shoved a gag into it, silencing him. He froze.

“Nobody here is going to hurt you, Gokudera,” Tsuna said, the voice coming from somewhere across the room. “Nobody even has the slightest desire to do so. You’re one of the family. But you consistently defy me, so I’ve been left with no choice.”

Gokudera shivered, and then froze again when Yamamoto – at least, he thought it was Yamamoto – ran a gentle hand up his leg and across his body. “You’re scrawny, you know that?”

Gokudera tried to insult him through the gag, whimpering as he realized his last weapon had been taken from him when he’d been deprived of speech. Yamamoto chuckled, “I’m sure that was a terribly creative way for me to die you just thought up,” he murmured, fingers kneading their way across Gokudera’s shoulders in a way that might have been a massage.

“He’s right, you know,” Ryohei said from his other side. “A bit of strength training wouldn’t hurt you, and would make you less susceptible to physical blows.”

The boxer slid one hand down Gokudera’s stomach, resting flat against his abs. “A bit more strength here might increase your throwing distance, too.”

Gokudera bit down on the gag, trying not to whimper, and trying not to let on how uncomfortable it made him to be completely helpless, even with the Tenth in the room. Knowing that he had to endure this, and that this was his punishment. He shuddered, straining to hear the sound of Tsuna breathing, to figure out where he was. Yamamoto laughed.

“Don’t worry. He hasn’t left. He won’t, but he’s not the one you should be paying attention to right now,” the swordsman whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Gokudera’s forehead, while Ryohei did the same to his shoulder. All four of their hands began to wander gently over Gokudera’s body, riding along with his jerks as he tried to get away, and Yamamoto was whispering into his ear the whole time.

“Easy, Gokudera, it’s alright. We’re not go...Nonoooo, calm down, gooood,” the swordsman kept up a litany of words, even in tone, just loud enough to be heard over the noise of his struggles and the low keening that Gokudera realized was coming from his own throat.

He bucked, unable to go anywhere, and hoped that it wasn’t obvious how freaked he was, because that was pathetic, and the last thing he needed now was to look pathetic in front of the Tenth. He bit down on his lip, trying not to whimper.

“Calm down, Gokudera. You’ll never get anywhere like this,” Ryohei commanded, then suddenly turned his head, and actually kissed him, over the gag, mouth warm and rough, the way the man himself always seemed, swallowing the pitiful sounds Gokudera was making and oddly enough, Gokudera realized, making him seem slightly less pathetic. Despite that, the only thing keeping him from pulling back was the bulk of Yamamoto’s body, pressed up against him on the other side, hands sliding along his stomach and hips. Gokudera felt the taller man shift, and then a warm mouth was kissing his jawline, licking down to his neck, sucking gently at his throat. Gokudera cried out again, this time glad for Ryohei’s lips being there to stifle it, and his head fell back, mostly against his will. Yamamoto made a pleased sound, and Ryohei smiled against his mouth, and Gokudera had the feeling that he was missing something.

“Good, Gokudera,” Tsuna’s voice came from across the room, and although he wasn’t sure why Gokudera felt a wave of warmth and relief cascade through him at the praise, although he didn’t have long to think about it because Ryohei was pulling back, just long enough to remove the gag, before his mouth came down again, this time without hindrances, and although it briefly crossed Gokudera’s mind to bite the older man, he couldn’t bring himself to, so instead he opened his mouth and kissed back the best he knew how.

Yamamoto paused for a minute, just to watch, and share a look with Tsuna, who was looking both slightly nervous and somewhat hot under the collar, before he dropped his head to Gokudera’s chest, exploring gently until he found a nipple, sucking on it and biting just the slightest amount. Gokudera jerked, and Yamamoto grinned, fingers seeking out the other nipple to mess with that too. The man was so sensitive emotionally, for all that he tried to hide it, it really wasn’t a surprise he could be made to react like this.

While Yamamoto busied himself with the lower portions of Gokudera’s body, Ryohei continued his onslaught on Gokudera’s mind and body through his mouth. Carefully, slowly, he slid one hand up into the younger man’s hair, holding him steady, pulling his head back in such a way that Gokudera was allowing it, rather than simply because he was tied up and had no choice. Slowly convincing Gokudera to allow himself to be dominated. It was like training the body, Ryohei thought. You didn’t achieve a full split in a single effort, by having an elephant sit on you. It took repetitions, you pushed yourself a bit more each time, until your body could handle it. Like coaxing the body, he coaxed Gokudera to submit. Several minutes later, he had the smaller man’s head pulled back at a stiff angle, tongue exploring his mouth while the man shivered beneath him, shuddering from the unfamiliar sensations. From time to time Gokudera would cry out into Ryohei’s mouth, and the boxer swallowed the sounds, allowing himself to get more involved, and slightly less controlled, as Gokudera relaxed. Above his head, Gokudera’s hands twitched spastically in his bonds, so Ryohei reached up, twining his fingers with Gokudera’s, feeling the younger man clutch at him. Keeping one eye on Yamamoto, Ryohei tightened his grip slightly, as the swordsman shared a glance with him, sliding his hand down.

Gokudera fairly screamed, all his uncertainty rushing back in despite Ryohei’s best attempts at distraction, when Yamamoto’s hand closed around his penis. Yamamoto and Ryohei both stopped moving, simply waiting, and Gokudera heard footsteps coming across the room. He shivered, worried. Maybe he’d failed, maybe this was a test and he’d failed the Tenth once and for all. He shivered, despite the body-heat of the two men on either side of him, or perhaps because of it. “Ten…”he began, only to be cut off.

“You’re doing well, Gokudera. Don’t give up on me now,” Tsuna interrupted in a low voice, leaning down and gently kissing the corner of his eye from above the blindfold. “I asked them to do this.”

Then the footsteps were walking away again, and Gokudera whimpered. Neither of his captors moved. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He was...he wanted…hesitantly, Gokudera turned his head, wondering if Ryohei was as close as he had been, or if he’d moved off. He found it to be the former, as their mouths slid together, and he opened himself for another kiss. Ryohei smiled against his mouth, giving it to him, and Yamamoto kept the hand on his cock still as he kissed his way around it, moving up to Gokudera’s hipbones, searching out bundles of nerves. Hesitantly, nervously, Gokudera twitched his hips, moving his own body in the taller man’s grasp.

“Good,” someone said. Maybe it was all three of them, Gokudera wasn’t sure, because the movement had apparently given Yamamoto permission to move again, and his hand was sliding over Gokudera’s erection with an expertise that made the storm guardian wonder just how often the man jerked off, but he couldn’t think about it too long because it felt good, and he was panting.

Yamamoto couldn’t help but grin at the sight. Gokudera had no idea how lovely he was generally, and right now, naked and wanton and panting into Ryohei’s mouth, he was stunning. Just a bit of Yamamoto wondered if he should feel guilty for thinking that, but after a quick glance at both Ryohei and Tsuna he decided that they’d all be feeling guilty together if that were the case. He twisted his wrist, experimentally, and Gokudera cried out in a way that certainly wasn’t fearful, hips arching up. ‘Hot’ didn’t even begin to describe it. Shifting to kneel in front of Gokudera, Yamamoto decided to take it to the next step. Catching Ryohei’s gaze for a second, to warn him, he knelt down and took Gokudera’s penis into his mouth.

Ryohei was glad for the warning, because Gokudera cried out again, although it was a completely different sound from before, and his body came away from the wall with such force that Ryohei had to catch him in order to keep him from injuring his shoulders. His hand hurt, too, from where Gokudera’s fingernails tried to bury themselves into his flesh, although that pain would soon fade. He never could have imagined that the mid-range specialist would be so incredibly sensitive. Looking at the two other men, he reached a decision, leaning up to free Gokudera’s hands from the wall mount.

Gokudera didn’t even hesitate, couldn’t even think to. His bound hands came down, fingers burying themselves in Yamamoto’s hair, although he made no move to control the swordsman’s movements after that. Across the room, he heard Tsuna shuffling again, coming closer, and he tensed, although Yamamoto paid absolutely no attention this time, continuing to suck at Gokudera’s dick. Their boss said nothing to him, just set some things on the ground, ran his fingers gently across Gokudera’s face and returned to his seat. Yamamoto paused, and seemed to smile, before going back to what he was doing, the point of which seemed to be to make Gokudera whimper.

From across the room, Tsuna watched with mix feelings as his two older guardians continued their onslaught on Gokudera’s senses, breaking him down. It was what they were supposed to be doing, but it seemed unfair somehow. Necessary, but unfair. And, unfortunately, extremely hot. Despite their best efforts to remain outside of the situation, it was fairly obvious that both Yamamoto and Ryohei were being affected by the lovely creature at their mercy, that Tsuna himself had PUT at their mercy. And now he’d given them permission to go further, delivering what they needed to take it all the way. To completely strip Gokudera of senses and shields. The pit in his stomach gnawed at him, daring him to second-guess himself.

Yamamoto took one last suck at Gokudera’s cock before pulling up, looking over his shoulder at Ryohei before he pulled at Gokudera’s hands, untying them before he lay back, pulling the smaller man with him, to lay over him. Confused, Gokudera went with it, and then Yamamoto was pulling his head down, kissing him softly, lazily. “Hold onto me if you want,” he commented between kisses, his hand sliding between their bodies to lightly run over Gokudera’s erection, swallowing his moans.

Behind them, Ryohei watched for a moment before nodding, snagging up the bottle Tsuna had decided they needed and kneeling behind Gokudera, one hand resting lightly on his back. The other he used both to pop the top of the bottle and pour some of the slick liquid inside onto his hand, smoothing it over his fingers.

“Brace yourself, Gokudera,” he said softly, sliding his hand over the ass of the smaller man, teasing between his ass cheeks gently, then stopped.

Gokudera choked as he realized what was about to happen, but the earlier panic was gone, and he relaxed after a few minutes as Yamamoto continued to kiss his body, murmuring all the while, Gokudera had no idea what the larger boy was babbling about, but he had to admit it was a somewhat comforting normalcy in this surrealistic situation. And when Ryohei slipped a finger INTO him, it kept him from freaking out entirely. It didn’t stop him from losing his mind a bit, though, when the finger, and then fingers, began moving, sliding and hurting just a bit, while his body tried to decide whether he wanted them deeper or out of him altogether. Yamamoto’s hand on his cock became more insistent, too, pulling him hard, and Gokudera found that actually was accepting Yamamoto’s offer, of all things, clinging to the other man. His fingers dug into Yamamoto’s shoulders as he began to lose control.

Then it stopped. Sort of. Everything stopped moving, and Gokudera slowly realized that someone was talking.

“Gokudera” Ryohei snapped, getting his attention, and he rolled his head, trying to indicate he was listening. Ryohei continued. “Gokudera, you have a choice here. Just this once. Do you want it to be me or Yamamoto who…”

The boxer trailed off, but Gokudera got the picture, able to understand even with the fingers in his ass and his mind gone. They were giving him the choice of who would fuck him. He didn’t have the choice about being fucked, but in who, he did. And…Yamamoto. It had to be Yamamoto. Because while Sasagawa had never let the Tenth down, Yamamoto had never let HIM down. Not once. Gokudera had been cruel beyond words, and never once had Yamamoto…”Yamamoto.”

Ryohei smiled, understanding. “Alright,” he said, pulling his fingers from Gokudera’s ass, beckoning to Yamamoto to switch places with him. They switched as easily as if it had been choreographed, Yamamoto deftly snagging a condom as well as the bottle of lube on his way past, and leaning over to press a kiss to the small of Gokudera’s back as he did. Ryohei leaned down to kiss Gokudera, and the smaller man responded eagerly, almost apologetically. Ryohei pushed him back and down, watching as Yamamoto took up where he left off, sliding two fingers into Gokudera slowly, twisting them, eyes narrowing as he figured out how to do the moves Ryohei just had been doing – the ones that made Gokudera cry out. Several minutes of that passed, until finally Yamamoto pulled back, quickly rolling the condom on and fisting more lube over himself. He rose up slightly, positioning himself, and then stopped completely. They all did. Waiting.

Tsuna stood up carefully. He walked over to Gokudera and carefully removed the blindfold that was the last piece of material restraint left on the storm guardian. The man blinked up at him, eyes red and slightly crazed, “You’ve done well, Gokudera. There’s just one more thing.”

“Ten…th?” Gokudera questioned, voice shaking.

“You have to wait,” Tsuna said. Finding it entirely ridiculous that he was saying this. Being a mafia boss was bad enough, and now he was required to tell one of his men that he had to deny himself orgasm? His life was truly ludicrous. He forced himself not to blush, although he was fairly certain his face was probably as flushed by this point, and it wouldn’t exactly show. “Let them come before you do.”

Gokudera stared, confused, as his mind processed that.

“Don’t worry,” Yamamoto said from behind him, his voice strained. “Unless Ryohei actually is a demon instead of a man, I don’t think you’ll have that long to wait.”

“I…” Gokudera paused, looking Tsuna in the eye. “I understand.”

Tsuna smiled. “I know,” he said softly, leaning in to press a kiss of his own to the lips of his first subordinate. Then he stood and walked somewhat shakily back over to his chair, waving at Yamamoto and Ryohei to continue.

“Ready, Gokudera?” Yamamoto purred, although he didn’t wait for the answer before he pushed forward, and was unable to stop a ragged groan of lust and pleasure. Gods, the smaller man was tight, and hot, and…he was pushing back, grunting slightly from pain as he typically tried to go too fast. Yamamoto glanced up, and then Ryohei was back in the picture, leaning down and kissing Gokudera firmly, distracting him from trying to push too fast, and too far. An odd thing for Ryohei’s role to be, Yamamoto thought briefly, but that hardly mattered because he was buried balls-deep in Gokudera Hayato, of all people, and the man was gorgeous and tight and panting, and made the most amazing sound ever when Yamamoto began to move, slowly, arms on the floor next to Gokudera’s hands as he braced himself for long, slow thrusts, wanting to draw this out despite himself.

Gokudera met him, again and again. It felt far better than the half-Italian had been expecting. It was scary and slightly painful and absolutely amazing, all at the same time, He swallowed back cry after cry. Fingers buried into Ryohei’s thighs while he got used to it, his eyes slowly glazing over. Eyes narrowed, he remembered Tsuna’s words. They BOTH had to come before him. Glancing up, not-quite-shyly, he met Ryohei’s eyes before sliding down towards his dick, jutting hard between his legs. Jutting. Right. Gokudera reminded himself never to even think that word again as he reached out shakily to take a hold of the older man’s erection in one hand, tentatively running his hand over it. Ryohei’s fingers closed over his, guiding him into a rhythm that was strong and fast, and Gokudera took it up quickly, pulling and twisting until he had the other man’s hips snapping. Then, with a cautious breath, he leaned forward, feeling Yamamoto falter slightly, then shift to move forward with him. Taking a deep breath, Gokudera looked up briefly at Ryohei to make sure this was really what he was supposed to be doing, and slid his mouth down onto the older man’s cock, jaw loose and wide. Determined, he swallowed and plunged downwards, trying to take the whole thing. Only to find himself stopped by Yamamoto.

“Pace yourself, Gokudera,” the swordsman said, and Ryohei chuckled, mirroring the sentiment.

“A little at a time,” Ryohei said, sliding one hand into Gokudera’s hair. “This isn’t going to be pleasurable for any of us if you end up making yourself puke.”

Gokudera growled, but did as he was told, working on the cock carefully. After a while, Ryohei released him and lay back, watching him and not bothering the stifle the groans that were coming from his chest. It was an interesting view, the hot-headed storm guardian wanton and impaled on Yamamoto’s dick, sucking in a manner only to be labeled “veraciously” at Ryohei’s own.

Behind Gokudera, Yamamoto’s view was similarly interesting, and he was beginning to find it hard not to simply pin the smaller man to the floor and plow into him as hard as he could. Damn Gokudera for being so entirely sexy and this for being such a strange, and yet seemingly successful, plan. His thrusts were becoming more erratic anyway, faster, and then it was over for him, his body thrusting forward one last time and freezing as orgasm ripped through him, crying out harshly as he collapsed against Gokudera’s back.

Gokudera grunted, shoved forward, and no matter what Ryohei had just said, the feeling of being completely buried inside of Gokudera’s throat, combined with the fact that he’d decided it was time to let go for the younger man’s sake, set the boxer off, and he came with a ragged groan filled with praise.

Gokudera gasped for breath, still hard and unsure what he was supposed to do now. He waited, for someone, and nobody was moving, as their bodies cooled and their breathing slowed around him. Yamamoto slipped from him, and stilled, all of them apparently waiting for something.

“You really aren’t going to ask, are you?” Tsuna asked, his voice tinged with something that almost sounded sad. “You just got two men off, and you’re not actually going to ask for one of them to finish you, even though it would just take a touch.”

Gokudera’s head snapped up. “I don’…”

His words were stifled as Ryohei pulled his head around, kissing him softly, but pointedly. “Don’t say you don’t need to. Your body is telling you otherwise.”

Gokudera blinked, and tried again, “It’s oka…”

And was promptly broken off by Yamamoto “You want to,” the swordsman said, kissing him long and lazily. “Right?”

Gokudera stared ahead of himself, eyes fixed on the floor, and his jaw clenched. “Yes.”

“Alright, then,” Yamamoto chuckled, hand reaching underneath Gokudera and pulling them both up into a sitting position. Ryohei’s hand came down onto his cock, and Gokudera groaned low in his throat as he was finally stimulated again. Yamomoto kissed him over his shoulder, and dimly, through a haze, Gokudera recognized a voice.

“Gokudera. Come,” Tsuna commanded, putting all his best acting effort into sounding powerful, and apparently it was enough, because Gokudera cried out, his entire body stiffening for a long moment as his orgasm was torn from his body and his soul by the words and who spoke them. He collapsed, exhausted at the end of it, the world going a bit dark around the edges. He wasn’t sure he was able to move, although he thought he probably should, especially when Tsuna’s footsteps came towards him.

“You did well, Gokudera,” the tenth boss of the Vongola family said, leaning down. Gokudera tried to find the energy to sit up, but his body rebelled, and he could only stare as Tsuna pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, then turned and walked away.

Tsuna willed himself to keep going, to walk away and not question Gokudera to make sure he was okay. It was only after a quick glance over his shoulder revealed that Gokudera had passed out completely, that Tsuna allowed himself to sag until he was sitting on the floor, watching as Yamamoto and Ryohei started to clean up. He couldn’t help but think that he should probably get some clean trousers, nor could he help hoping that Gokudera was never stupid again. None of them would survive, no matter how the mission turned out.


End file.
